Stay
by Pearl46Fever
Summary: "I'd like to hang out with you for my whole life..." Based off of Taylor Swift's song Stay Stay Stay. Peeta tells Katniss that he loves her and she doesn't know how to respond. She explains her feelings in the morning. Minor fluff. I'm not good with writing it. Have fun reading.
1. Chapter 1

**hello world. yes, i am back. i put some thought into this one before i typed it out. i wrote it in language arts class so the teacher can't tell me that i wasn't doing any work lol.**

 **so this one is based off of Taylor Swift's song** ** _Stay Stay Stay_** **. so please enjoy and here you go!**

 **Disclaimer: all products in this one shot belong to their respectful owners. i don't feel like going to jail for something that obviously doesn't belong to me.**

I walk up behind him and say, "I'm sorry."

He doesn't respond, just shakes me off and walks to the other side of the kitchen, coffee mug in hand.

"Can I just explain?" he shrugs in sadness. He still won't look me in the eyes and I want to cry.

"Thank you for staying." I say, on the brink of tears. He turns to me and tries to speak but i just cut him off. I interrupt saying "No, let me say this."

I take a deep breath and start.

"Thank you for staying. Not just last night, but always. Not one person I know would do that. No one else is gonna love me when i get like that. You've been with me through thick and through thin. You've been with me for as long as I can remember. I have come to the realization that we are both broken, we are both equal and that we both need each other.

"We chose to be together, fate chose us to be together. For that, I'm forever thankful but I'm also struggling. I'm struggling so much because I love you. I love you so much that whenever your'e not near, I feel empty and lost. I've been loving you for quite so time and I don't want to feel broken if you ever go away. I saw what happened to my mother after my father left and I don't want to become like that." By this time, i cannot help the small sobs coming out of my mouth. Peeta comes over to hold me but I push him away, wanting to finish what I need to say.

"You know that I'm no good with words and that I'm better with actions but damnit, Peeta Mellark, I love you. Everyone has known this whole time, even myself but i was too scared to admit it. I'm in love wi-" He cuts me off with a kiss.

We've kissed before but never like this. Never this passionate, intimate. He lifts me off my feet and sets me on the counter, not once breaking our kiss. His coffee is lost somewhere in translation but i think i heard a bang of ceramic before. This little slice of heaven will be sure to stay with me forever.

He breaks the kiss after a while and says in a low whisper, "I love you. Always."

 _ **~ Fin ~**_

 **so that was this one. i still never got my laptop so that's why it's been a while. but im getting it on june 17th, the day i graduate for 8th grade.**

 **im sorry there's not a lot of fluff but im bad with that kinda stuff.**

 **stay in touch:**

 **ig: page_pearlfever tumblr: electraultraviolencelove**

 **dont be a stranger, dm me :) (that wasnt mean to sound creepy)**

 **follow, favorite, review, all that jazz. here's the lyrics:**

I'm pretty sure we almost broke up last night.  
I threw my phone across the room at you.  
I was expecting some dramatic turn-away,  
But you stayed.

This morning I said we should talk about it.  
'Cause I read you should never leave a fight unresolved.  
That's when you came in wearing a football helmet and said, "Okay, let's talk."

And I said,  
Stay, stay, stay.  
I've been lovin' you for quite some time, time, time.  
You think that it's funny when I'm mad, mad, mad.  
But I think that it's best if we both stay...

You took the time to memorize me:  
My fears, my hopes, and dreams.  
I just like hangin' out with you all the time.  
All those times that you didn't leave;  
It's been occurring to me I'd like to hang out with you for my whole life...


	2. Beta

**I'm looking for a beta for my THG stories.**

 **I'm particularly staying in that fandom right now. It's too difficult for me to do multiple fandoms at once.**

 **You need to be open to all different pairings, such as the following:**

 **(Katniss/Johanna), (Katniss/Finnick) (Katniss/Clove), and (Katniss/Peeta).**

 **You have to be able to work on a somewhat twisted schedule, too.**

 **My stories are mostly headed towards modern day au but I'm still figuring out what I want to do.**

 **Frankly, I would like to write M stories but I don't have enough time or patience to do it all myself.**

 **So I'm basically looking for a co-writer.**

 **If you are interested, PM me or leave a comment down below and I'll respond.**

 **If you would like to be apart of this, let me know why you should be a co-writer/beta.**

 **You don't even have to be a beta. I'm just looking for someone who wants to do this.**

Thanks babes,

Pearlfever :)


	3. Animals

Hey babes. I have a new story out called Animals. Go check it out! It's thg/joniss/modern day. I think most of you will enjoy it :)


End file.
